1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to heddle frames with an improved structure for fixing the aluminum bar to the side tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
FIG. 1 is a partially abbreviated side elevation view of a heddle frame of a loom which has been conventionally used, wherein 1' indicates an aluminum bar, the end of which is fixed with side stay 2' to form a frame. In the drawing, 3' is a heddle rod which is horizontally suspended to side stay 2' and expandingly supports many heddles 4'. The heddle rod is supported by middle hooks 5' at a given interval in the length of the rod; the middle hook 5' is fixed by hook hanger 6' which is engaged in the supporting line groove 7' on aluminum bar 1'.
In the drawing, 8' is a guide plate which guides the function of aluminum bar 1'.
In the conventional heddle frame constituted by the above described structure, a fixing structure A and A', portions of which joint aluminum bar 1' and side stay 2', requires greater fixing strength as the speed of the loom becomes higher. An increase of the joint strength of aluminum bar 1' and side stay 2', however, leads not only to a complicated joint structure requiring very difficult assembly and disassembly, but also results in increased inertia force for the opening operation of the heddle frame because of increased weight, or in the failure of the joint of aluminum bar 1' or in deficiencies such as greater wear or higher noise. Therefore, a variety of devices have been considered for the fixing structure of A and A'. However, none with a satisfactory joint structure has been developed yet.